When using a container of a pharmaceutical to be provided intravenously, the art has seen different methods for securing that container while the pharmaceutical is dispensed or removed therefrom. For example, some bag containers include an eyelet or hangar hook by which the container may be suspended. The contents of the container may be withdrawn by a powered injector which draws the contents from the container for injection into a patient. Powered injectors may be used for multi-dosing of a contrast media and may provide both automated saline flushing and purging of the fluid conduits. Efficiency may be increased by the use of powered injectors as set-up can be relatively quick and very little contrast media is wasted between patients.
Alternatively, when the container is a plastic or glass bottle, a label affixed to the container may include a pre-cut portion not affixed to the container so as to be able to deflect away from the container and provide a loop by which the container may be hung. U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,125 provides an example of a hangar label used to hang the container to which it is attached. The container typically includes a cap supporting a spike-pierceable septum, or closure, which, when the container is hung, faces the floor. The spike is inserted so as to project upward into the container as it hangs. Such containers provide a cheaper alternative to more expensive contrast media cartridges which provide a large syringe-like body with an internal piston for dispensing the contents.
However, hanging containers also have several drawbacks. The hook on which the container hangs must in some cases be adjusted for each container. The spike which pierces the container's septum has a fixed height and may be inadvertently extended so far into the container that a large pool of product will collect between the spike tip and the top of the septum, causing that amount of product to go to waste. Improper setting of the hook may render the container unstable or otherwise improperly supported. Additionally, since the bottle and the spike typically tilts during use, and also because of the difficulty to properly center the spike when piercing the septum, there is the potential for leaks.
There is therefore a need in the art for a bottle holder that can increase efficiency by reducing the time to arrange the bottle while still properly centering the spike through the septum. The holder should reduce the potential for wasted or unused contrast media by optimally positioning the spike at the lowest drain point in the bottle cap just inside the septum. Additionally, the holder should provide a cap opener for allowing easy removal of a protective tab on the container cap so as to expose the septum. Moreover, when the spike is provided with an openable vent, the holder should selectively provide for the opening of that vent.